


Two beauties two beasts

by Yosemitey



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta Dynamics, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Omega Semi, Omegaverse, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, alpha Miya twins, haikyuuau, oikawa tooru - Freeform, omega sugawara - Freeform, wakatoshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosemitey/pseuds/Yosemitey
Summary: Koshi and Eita were cousins who were as close as brothers , both omegas and both intensely beautiful. They did everything together even falling in love with a set of twins .
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Semi Eita, Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two soon

Koshi Sugawara and Eita Semi , were blood related cousins born only a few months apart . Their mothers were a pair of close niched omegan twins both beautiful and sought after for the majority of their lives until they settled down with their respective mates.  
Eri had Koshi and Karri had Eita , the twins said they always planned to have children at the same time so they could be close. 

Eri delivered prematurely in June. It was a rough delivery and everyone was scared, especially her sister. Luckily both Eri and her baby came out okay.  
“ What are you naming him? He’s an omega like us how rare ” Karri asked with a bright smile when she got to hold her nephew for the first time .  
“ Koshi”. Eri said with a smile.

“ Koshi ? That’s a pretty name where you get that?”  
Eri had smiled and laughed softly watching her child and her twin . “ I thought of it because of you ...I wanted his name to start with a K like yours does “.  
Karri smiled and felt her heart warm up “ then I’ll be naming mine with an E ...ya know whenever he decides to get here” 

The twins laughed and Eri reached over to Karri and kneeled to her stomach  
“ Listen up kiddo this is your auntie...your best friend and cousin is already here wanna hurry it up?”

“Shh he’s taking his time “ Karri laughed as her nephew reached out his small arms and stretched out his small tiny fingers seemingly grasping at nothing as he laughed and smiled looking up at the two women.  
“he’s so happy…ahh I love him I can’t wait for them to meet …”

“ yeah … they’re be each other’s best friend like we are”

“ if they’re not then we fucked up “ 

“ they will...I know it”.

After that Eri practically demanded her sister to give birth to her own baby right away, of course that didn’t happen and Karri delivered in late November. She had debated on a name until the very last second she wanted her child to have a name that started with an E like her sisters. Eiichi is what her husband recommended , Etsuji is what her parents recommended. She thought of Eisuke herself, and all of those options sounded awful. 

“ what about Eita” her sister said with a smile while holding her newborn nephew closely.  
“It’s pretty like him”

“ Eita” karri had smiled . It felt fitting the moment she heard the name and her husband liked it too .  
“ yes that will be perfect ...my precious little Eita”  
Like his mother ,aunt and cousin Eita was also born an omega.

A year later , the twins' fairytale came to an end when a war broke out and both their husbands were drafted , unfortunately both Alphas never returned home .  
The twins were absolutely heartbroken and devastated but pulled together knowing they had to raise their baby’s regardless . 

Unfortunately fate had more in store and when a deadly virus broke out among the village the twins fell victim to it.  
They died by each other's side.

Koshi and Eita are sent to live with their grandparents in the next village over , just merely a year old. They don’t remember their parents or have awareness of what’s going on around them . Their grandparents vow to raise them with all the expectations their late daughters had and promise to answer any questions they have when they grow up. Regardless of how hard it may be.

Lucky for them raising Koshi and Eita wasn’t as nearly as a challenge as their mothers had posed. They’re well behaved and listen well , they didn’t fight either or throw tantrums. Their grandfather jokes that they must have the wrong grandkids there’s no way “these little angels came from our daughters they used to give me so many heart attacks”

Of course they very much are their grandchildren, they look like their mothers, beautiful.  
Koshi takes on form his mother and aunt almost like a  
Complete reflection, he has their big round eyes and beauty mark and their light grey hair.  
Eita however ,though still beautiful, takes on his father's blonder hair and slightly sharper eyes. He has a beauty mark but it’s on his collar bone out of sight , he has a more serious beauty while Koshi has an innocent beauty. 

Nonetheless their grandparents worry what life will bring their way. They are the first male omegas in their family and one of very few in town , male omegas are either degraded or fetishized and they want neither for their grandchildren. They raise them to stay conservative and to never go anywhere alone , they tell them to never allow anyone to see them undress and that they have to be careful with who they trust. 

Eita doesn't question , Koshi asks why.

“ Your both very special and sometimes special isn’t always safe”  
The two cousins exchange looks but don’t push.  
They take their grandparents words at face value and go along with their chores. They’re grandparents own a bakery and they spend their days learning how to bake bread and pastries. Eita picks up fast and travels a bit faster than Koshi , they don’t fight however and like their mothers had dreamed they’re very close.  
They do everything together and are the only one the other has to to talk to about all the weird things happening to them . 

Like all body changes and mood swings and just growing up “ different “ then the rest of the boys in town . It was a good thing they had each other for they were treated much differently by their “friends”.  
Once their omegan scents and characteristics started to show suddenly they weren’t being invited to go play kick ball but rather just awkwardly avoided altogether. 

The two young omegas didn’t understand why they were being treated so differently at first but after an explanation of their biology from their grandmother ,it made sense.

“You two are both boys yes but you're not like the others... they are alphas you are both omegas … alphas are very good at scenting out omegas and you two are at the age where your scents are coming out along with other changes … the thing is alphas when they’re young they always get weird with omegas and well you two aren’t the most traditional pair type “

“ what ..do you mean grandma?” Eita asked with a raised brow .

“ Male omegas aren’t very common at least in our village … “

“ oh “ koshi and eita look at each other trying to gauge the others reaction.  
“So ..are we ...wrong ?” Koshi asks what Eita was to  
nervous too.

“ No you both are individually perfect just the way you are and there’s nothing wrong with either of you ..your smart and well mannered and have good hearts “  
She pats their heads .  
“ but keep in mind not everyone is a good person and there’s some who may want to ...hurt you… now that you're maturing it’s crucial you heed everything I’ve told you since you were young ok?”

“ yes grandma “ the boys say simultaneously.

Later that night the two are in bed , they share a room and a bed and typically always stay up talking until they fall asleep.  
“ Eita…” koshi says softly 

“ yeah ?”

“ …. are we gonna be treated differently our whole lives?”

“ I don’t know ...I don’t want to be”

“ ….do you think our moms were treated well?”

“ ….I think so … grandma said everyone loved them they were ..normal “

“ We are too though aren’t we? We’re just omegas, that's all I don’t see the big deal” koshi huffed.

“ it’s because omegas are considered bottom of the hierarchy… alphas are on top”

“ whatever ….alphas are stupid “

“ grandpa is an alpha … our dads were too”

“ expect for them obviously duh” koshi nudged Eita softly “ I mean the other guys… Koji and Reichi used to be our friends and now suddenly they don’t even wanna be near us”

“ our scents bug them” eita sighs he didn’t like it either but there’s nothing he could change . He was an omega he always will be an omega . 

“ But they didn’t have to be so rude … they called you ugly “

“ …. maybe I am “ 

“ your not ...they’re just stupid and don’t know how to deal with a pretty omega infront of them … they’re so stupid “ koshi growls abit , remembering how the alphas they once called “friends” had treated them. Eita especially. They only called him a weirdo and a freak but they were particularly harsh on his cousin.  
They had called Eita an ugly omega and said his eyebrows were too dark and thick and that omegas should be short and not so tall.  
Eita was a bit taller then himself and that’s all , he stood under every alpha so why was that even relevant? He didn’t know . His eyebrows weren’t bad either; he quite liked them even if they didn’t match Eitas blonde hair color . Eita wasn’t ugly but he was sensitive and koshi knew they had really hurt his feelings especially because he suspected his cousin had a small crush on Koji.

“ I don’t know Kosh… it doesn’t matter they don’t want to hang out with us around anymore “ Eita sighed and turned over pulling the covers over him “ i'm going to sleep I’m pretty tired good night”

“Okay...Goodnight Eita” koshi sighed and turned off the lamp light but his side . He hoped tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. The hero’s

“ Koshi - koshi - KOSHI!” Eita yelled, shaking his cousin awake . 

The other shot up “ W-what” he said feeling his heart race before realizing it was just his signature wake up call. “ Good dammit Eita it’s a Sunday let me sleep!”. Koshi groaned and flopped back down onto the bed.

“ Come on let’s go do something “ Eita whined . He was always the first one awake in the morning and once he was up ,there was no going back to sleep. He wondered how Koshi could sleep in for so long if he never woke him up he was sure Koshi could sleep right into the next day. 

“ Go alone your nearly fourteen “ koshi said with a harshness pulling the blanket over his head “ I just want sleep”

“Too much sleep gives you bags “

“ So dose not enough of it ...I’m getting beauty sleep in”

Eita rolled his eyes, as if Koshi needed beauty sleep. Koshi was always the pretty one everyone fawned over while he was the ugly one. If anyone needed beauty sleep it was him.  
Koji, the boy he liked since they started playing together back when they were little kids called him ugly , so it must be true . 

Sensing a fluctuation in his cousin's mood Koshi sat up and took a look at Eitas face. “ Hey what’s wrong ?”

“ Nothing…”

“ Don’t lie to me “

“ it’s nothing “ Eita sighed “ I’m just thinking it sucks we can’t go play with them anymore since they don’t want us around “

“ Whatever.. who needs them we can go make better friends “ koshi smiled trying his hardest to cheer Eita up. “ I bet if we look we can even find other omegas “. 

“ Grandma said-“

“ yeah yeah I know what she said doesn't mean we can’t go find out for ourselves...come let’s go out yeah? We can go to the river and feed the ducks even”

Eita smiled and nodded “ Okay get dressed I’m gonna ask grandma for some bread that we didn’t sell “

“ Okay,” Koshi says laughing as Eita hurried out their shared room. He hopped out of bed and looked for something to wear .He went with some black pants and a white oversized sweater before running out to catcup with his cousin .

They know most of the village well , but there are some parts they don’t and are told to stay clear form altogether . They obey the warning and stay where they know it’s safe, they find their way down the dirt road from their little house slash bakery to the river bank . It’s a rather wide river but the current is mellow and it’s safe to go in there's a path of rocks that lead to the other side and they cross over easily . 

They go to their usual spot where all the ducks and ducklings gather , by now it seems the ducks recognize the two omegas and don’t swim away or get defensive but rather get close waiting for the meal they know is coming .

“ Hey guys “ Koshi greets as he hears the many different tones of quacks form the birds , Eita rips the loaf of bread and hands one piece to Koshi .

“ Do you think they know us by now?” Eita asks as he starts to take off tiny bits of the bread and scatter it so each duck could get a piece.

“ Yeah definitely “   
The two take their time feeding the ducks and watch happily as they waddle around . When they run out of bread Koshi apologizes and says they'll be back soon.   
They debate where to go . They remember their grandma asks them to pick up some milk and eggs for dinner so decide to go into town. 

They go together and stay together like they were told too; they decide to go to the small market they frequented but are shocked to find it close. After a discussion they decide to go to the another market in the village . It’s near the area they’re told not to venture to and Eita has qualms about it but Koshi says it will be fine and they'll be quick .

It’s somewhat of a long walk but they don’t mind , when they do arrive they’re pleased to see it’s open and there’s other people shopping . They’re quick to locate the items they need and pay with the money they were given. It goes smoothly and they were unbothered much to Eitas relief though he couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched. He tells Koshi of this who says they’re just hurry on home and they'll be fine .  
They make their exit with the groceries in hand and go at a quick paste. It's a silent walk and both seem on edge there’s not many people on this side of the village it seems , that or everyone is just indoors. The streets are empty aside from the man who was walking behind them. Eita glances back and feels a sense of dread.  
“ Koshi “ he whispers .

“ yeah?”

“ The guy behind us ...I saw him the store he kept looking at us ...I think he’s following us” 

“ oh” Koshi gulps . “ I thought he was “ 

“ should we run?”

Koshi debates on that, the male is an adult not young but not old either he also seems to be an alpha the chances of out running him are slim.  
He thinks maybe Eita could get away; he was fast much faster than him and more physically capable in general, but he also knows there’s no way Eita would run and leave him there while he held the man off in whatever insignificant way he could. 

When the man starts to speed up Koshi panics he looks around and decides if they can outwardly out run the man they can hide or try to find some village authority for help. Worse case scenario they fight. 

“ Eita … we’re gonna-“ Koshis plan goes down the drain when another man appears in front of them from a back alleyway . He’s an alpha too and is dressed in all black like the man behind them. Koshi looks back and the men and everything in his body is telling him this isn’t good.   
“RUN! Koshi yells, dropping the bag he carried and taking his cousin's hand . Eita doesn't waste time taking the lead and pulling ahead still holding Koshis hand knowing damn well if he lets go he’ll fall behind. 

They’re being chased and they can hear them yelling to  
“ catch them they could be worth a fortune!”

Eita cuts a corner and then another but suddenly they are trapped and the culprits are right on them.   
“ You're a fast little omega … “ one comments as he walks closer to the omegas who back up against the wall. Eita feels an ache in his stomach form the gaze he’s given. It feels dangerous and deadly. 

“ leave us alone “ Koshi pleads 

“ Aww he wants us to leave them alone “   
One mocks and steps forward grabbing Koshi hair and pulling him roughly.   
“ your a cute one ..your gonna make us a lot of money“

“ DON'T TOUCH HIM!” Eita yells immediately, grabbing onto the man to push him away .

The other man chuckles and grabs Eita and tosses him onto the ground harshly before grabbing him again with his hand on his neck choking him hard enough to make him gasp . His hands almost wrap around the omegas small neck completely “ We won’t have any of that ...be a good boy and you don’t get hurt okay? “

Eita can hear Koshi yelling and can hear the way he struggles to get away. He can’t do anything though but he’s trying with all his might to pull away . Eita can’t breath and his vision is going foggy as he tries to desperately pull the hands off his neck.   
He thinks for a moment this was it ,before the other male yells .  
“ Stop your killing him idiot he’s worthless to us dead “

The man choking Eita rolls his eyes and stops letting him fall to the floor , he kneels down and cups his face roughly forcing him to look at him. 

Koshi watches in horror as he’s still trying to fight away from his own attacker , he is forced onto his stomach and his face is hardly pressed against the pavement. He can feel something being tried around his arms and he pleads again .   
“ Please … please ...let him go take me “

“ Koshi shutup stupid … “ Eita cries as the man squeezing his face laughs. 

“ Aww aren’t you two a pair … don’t worry we'll be keeping you together I’m sure our buyers would love a set of pretty boy omegan twins “

“ No! Let go of me “ Eita finds strength to bit the man's hand harshly causing blood to flow out . 

“ you little -“ the man doesn't leave room for the blonde to escape and slams him onto the ground knocking the wind out of Eita .  
“ your a irritating one so I’ll be sure I’ll scold you myself” 

Eita flinches from the pain trying to catch his breath. He looks over at Koshi and he’s crying , they both know they’re fucked. 

“ HEY ASSHOLES OVER HERE “ a black haired boy yells, throwing a rock at the one holding Eita down.   
“ WHY DON'T YA LEAVE THEM ALONE AND TAKE ON A REAL CHALLENGE..”

The two men look at each other in confusion before looking at the boy “ get out of here brat this isn’t your business “

“ OH so yer scared ? Of me ? Hah I would be to…. like you pansies would ever be enough for me I bet you two are pissing yer pants haha how sad alphas you are ”  
The kid mocks with a cocky smirk . eita thinks he’s must be stupid   
“ Run away !” He screams and the boy just looks at him , Eita doesn’t know why but somehow he feels as if the boy is telling him it’s gonna be okay. 

The boy picks up another rock and with amazing aim nails the man right in the face , it gives Eita an opportunity to slip away because the man stands up and runs at the kid who laughs and turns to run still mocking the man.

“ That idiot letting some kid get to him “ the other sighs. 

Eita doesn't waste time to fight back and try to pry him off his cousin . The man effortlessly pushes Eita off warning him to behave . He feels weak and scared and he can hear the way Koshi Is telling him to run away . He can’t , he won’t .he can’t miss this chance that kid gave him. He needs to save Koshi and get home safe . He stands to his feet and gets ready to try again . 

That’s when the boy comes back but this time he has a bat and immediately bashes the attackers head. With one hit the man is incapacitated and bleeding . The boy looks calmer than before and Eita is left wondering how he got back so fast and how he took the other down .  
“ You … came back why? “

The boy nods his head “ wasn’t me “ he explains softly.  
He goes over to Koshi and gently kneels down “ it’s okay now yer safe” he says and Koshi is left speechless. He cuts off the ropes tied around his wrists and helps to his feet. “ Lets go follow me”

The two look at each other , and then follow the black haired boy.   
“ W-why would you do that ?” Koshi asks .

“ It was the right thing to do, “ the kid explains. “ are yer two okay? That was pretty intense … we’re get you something to relieve the pain at home “ 

“ H-how did you … “ Eita stutters trying to wrap his head around what just happened . 

“ This way “ The boy leads them down a unfamiliar street and to a house “ ya shouldn’t travel this area of the village alone again … omegas like you always go missing “

Eita and Koshi gulp and share “ wtf” looks . 

The boy leads them to a small house. It looks normal but they’re hesitant of course after everything that just happened they just want to go home to their grandparents.   
The boy seems to sense their apprehensions and offers a smile “ Yer okay here we won’t hurt ya … come inside I just wanna be sure yer both okay…”  
He looks at Koshi specifically and Eita wonders why. 

They decide they can trust this kid and follow him inside. It’s a small and cozy home and all the pictures and old rustic furniture makes them feel somewhat safe.   
“ Here take a seat” he says, leading them to the sofa .   
He goes to Koshi first and asks to see his hands and then arms. Checking to see if there’s anything cuts or bruises or anything that should be addressed.

“ I-I’m fine “ Koshi stutters shyly . “ He was the one who was doing the fighting “ Koshi gestures towards Eita .   
The boy nods and looks at Eita “ your neck is badly bruised … does it hurt ?”

“ Uh… a little but I think it will be fine ”

“ Yer were really fighting like hell there … “  
The boy says ,he excuses himself and comes back with some ice “ It looks pretty rough but yer moving fine so I think it just needs some time to heal …try putting some ice” eita nods and takes the ice pack offered to him.

The boy puts his attention back on koshi “ You two need anything? Water ? Food? “

They both nod .  
“ N-no you’ve done enough already you’ve saved us…” Koshi bows his head and thanks the boy.

“ it was the right thing to do ..don’t mention it “ 

Eita is about to ask how he moved so fast , that’s when the door swings open and there’s another black haired boy identical to the one in front of them.   
“ Yo! “ he greets with a smile. Walking over to meet with the group . “ samu ya handled it right ?”

“ yeah Tsumu“

“ Cool … so then “ He looks at Eita , and mainly Eita and smiles “ How are ya? That must have been scary huh? “

“ ….. your twins “ Eita says breathlessly. He is almost mesmerized. He never met a pair of twins before , well beside his mother and aunt but that didn’t count since he can’t remember . Regardless it was interesting, specially because he could tell these two were alphas .

The two blacked haired boys blink and glance at each other . The one called Tsumu talks.  
“ Yeah we are … and? You two are also right?”

“ No, we're cousins“ Koshi explains .

“ Oh “ Tsumu laughs. “ That makes sense you two look alike but not completely alike ya know ? Not like me and this drag over here “ he plays with his brothers hair messing it up. ``Anyways, I’m Atsumu and this is Osamu and yer totally welcome for saving yer lives ..” he looks at Eita again “ what’s ya names ?”

Eita is rendered silent , so the first boy he saw was Atsumu that made sense . He was definitely much different than Osamu .  
He was loud and talkative and had a cheerfulness to him .

“ I’m Koshi and he's Eita …uh thank you very much we owe you our lives”

“ You don’t owe us anything, “ Osamu says softly .

“ Yeah what he said … anyways Eita “ Atsumu starts  
“ yer pretty scrappy I like that “

Koshi looks over at Eita and chuckles at his blush . He sees how Atsumu keeps looking at Eita and frankly it’s sorta cute to watch.

“ Uh oh… well it’s just instinct nothing special “

“ Yeah but you actually did something I was useless “ Koshi says “ thank you also ...I told you to leave and you didn’t “

Eita huffs “ like I ever would”

“ so … what were you two doing here anyways ?” Atsumu asks “ ya know it’s not really safe here specially for omegas ..”

“ uhh grocery shopping. “ 

“ you don’t live on this side ..why come all the way here”

“ Because the market we usually went to was closed”

“ ahh .. unlucky … Well at least yer safe now ! That’s all that matters yeah Samu?” 

“ yeah”

“ Your both very kind”  
Koshi says with a sweet smile and Osamu smiles when he sees it.   
“ I am, he's a dick “ he says, earning a small giggle from Koshi .

“ oh wow ..” Atsumu was now much closer towards Eita, who was blushing at the distance . He didn’t pull away however .   
“ Yer neck looks pretty beat up ...I’m sorry I should of acted faster “

“ n-no don’t say that it’s not your fault I’ll be fine it’s heal faster “

“ …. Still… “ Astumu sighs softly and reaches over to take semis hands “ yer still shaking … “

“ oh” Eita blushed “ I didn’t realize my bad I -“

“ hey there’s don’t explain no need I understand… you can trust us … ok? “

“....ok” Eita whispers softly . He took the time to look at Atsumu’s face, his eyes were chocolate brown while Osamu's eyes looked more grey . His eyebrows looked slightly thicker , just slightly and though they had the same face something about Atsumu stood out . He wasn’t sure what , Atsumu had a vibe to him that Eita wanted to gravitate towards.

Meanwhile, Atsumu was doing the same thing, studying Eitas face and noticing the differences from Koshi.  
He decided that Koshi was pretty, Eita was beautiful.  
He liked the way his eyes were shaper or the way his brows weren’t the same color as his pretty blonde hair.   
He likes his delicate face shape and the way his bottom lip was bigger than his top lip. 

“ So- “ Osamu cuts in between the awkward for he and Koshi moment . 

Atsumu and Eita blush and look away , Koshi giggles a bit . “ thanks for everything but we should get going we don’t wanna overstay our welcome “

“ You won’t , don’t worry about that..you can stay it’s just us anyways “ Osamu says.

“I really appreciate it and it’s sweet but our grandparents will be worried sick…. Eita ?” 

Eita nods and immediately stands up .

“Wait let us walk ya back “ The twins say simultaneously.

“ oh no we couldn’t ,after all you already done”

“ come on it’s dangerous here and the same thing can happen again…” Osamu argues “ Like I said before omegas have been going missing lately… don’t risk it “

“ yeah then there was no point in us saving you if we let you go alone you get targeted again …if yer with us no one will try anything.. four is a crowd and they don’t want alphas “

“ oh… that’s reasonable … “ Eita looked at Koshi and he sighed .   
“ okay I guess that makes sense …”

“ Greet !! Let’s take our bikes it will get you there faster just tell us where to go”  
Atsumu suggests .

“ Ohh but we only have two “ 

“ uh and there’s two of them … they can ride on the back dont be stupid “ Atsumu’s sighs .

“ oh fuck off “ Osamu glared at Atsumu.

“ Anyways ,Eita you can ride me - I MEAN WITH ME”  
Atsumu flashed red in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to say that.

The room is silent and Eita is blushing , Koshi and Osmau however both burst out laughing .

“‘Does that mean I get to ride with you Osamu?”  
Koshi asks with a smile .

Osamu gulps and nods.   
“ y-yeah of course ...uh let’s go it’s in the back “ he gestures Koshi to follow , smirking at Atsumu who was still blushing embarrassedly. 

“ uh - sorry about that I talk too fast sometimes “ Atsumu scratches his head .

“ I-it’s fine …” Eita didn’t understand the meaning of “ride “ anyways . He had an idea but it didn’t matter since Atsumu didn’t mean to say it like that.   
He finds it funny even and smiles .  
“ your pretty funny “

“Ya think so?”

“ Yeah I do “

Astumu smiles “thanks ... let’s go yeah ? You must be tried “

“ yeah okay “.  
Eita follows Atsumu to the back getting his bike , Osamu and Koshi were already waiting in the front for them .

“ Come on Tsumu hurry”

“ Okay hang on “ Astumu rolls his eyes at his brother and gets onto his bike “ alright come on “ He says once he’s steady , Eita hesitates for a moment but gets on standing on the back pegs . 

“ You might wanna hold on to me “

“Oh r-right …” Eita carefully places his hands on Astumu's shoulder .

“ Eita …” Koshi sighs “ like me “  
Eita looks over at Koshi who has arms wrapped around and under Osamu's arms.   
“ we’re taking off slow pokes” the twin says as he pedals away . 

Eita mimics what Koshi did and wraps his arms around Atsumu . “ I-is this ok ?” He asked shyly, happy that Atsumu couldn’t see the giant blush on his face. 

“ Yeah hold tight … I ain’t gonna let them beat us “ he warns as he takes off quickly to catch up to his brother.   
Eita in a surprise holds on tighter as Atsumu pedals fast, soon catching up with his brother.

“ Slowpoke who ?”

“ Shut Up I waited for you “

“ I bet Osamu could get their first “ Koshi says , meanwhile Osamu blushes deeply .   
“ Yeah definitely “ . He says because there’s no way he’s gonna not win now.

“ Fine, make it a race” Atsumu challenges .  
Eita can’t help but smile.  
They start to race following the directions given to them , halfway Koshi whispers something in Osamu's ear that makes him chuckle and suddenly they turn off path. 

“ See ya” Koshi waves as they disappear over a hill. 

Eita eyes widen “ That cheater ! They’re taking the shortcut !”

“ what? Why didn’t you tell me about it” Atsumu groans

“ I thought this was an honest race !” Eita laughs and Atsumu, though annoyed by his brother, laughs also . Eita had an infectious laugh. 

“ well which way now “ 

“ keep going straight until you reach the big oak tree you can’t miss it - then make a left and follow that trail we’re be at my home “

“ Cool “ Atsumu goes ahead and slows down , Since his brother took a shortcut anyways it didn’t matter now.   
“ You live pretty far out”

“ Yea sorry about that I hate to inconvenience you “

“It’s not an inconvenience….I actually like it ..it’s nice out here compared where to I live” 

“ your house was nice I thought ...it’s cozy “ 

Astumu smiles “ thanks … hey can I ask you something…”

“ what is it?”

“ Never come back to my side ok?”

Eita can’t help but frown . Oh , did Atsumu not like him either ? “ oh...I see ...ok” he says softly trying not to sound too upset.  
He was starting to take a liking to Atsumu. He hoped they could have been friends .   
He did save his life after all he felt like he was indebted to Atsumu , yet apparently Atsumu didn’t wanna see him again either .

“ It’s not you or that I don’t want you around … it’s just not safe where I live and I don’t want something bad to happen to you again… specially if I can’t make it there in time “

“ oh” Eita is relieved at the answer and smiles , he can’t help but think Atsumu was sweet even if he came off as brash before. “ ...I’ll stay away then ...but…”

“ but?”

“ will you come ...uh...hang out with us sometime ? Maybe “

Atsumu doesn't need to look to know Eita is blushing right now, he can feel the rise in temperature in his body and the way his voice squeaked. He’s blushing too “ Yeah if that’s okay with you ...I’d like to be friends”

“ Me too” Eita smiled and without realizing he was even doing it, rested his cheek against Atsumu's shoulder. Inhaling that alphas scent . It makes Atsumu’s shiver but he doesn’t comment on it .  
He can’t help but think Eita was definitely different then all the other omegas he’s been around and he wants to get to know him more.  
A lot more .

“ Guess this means you're the winner “ Koshi laughs as he and Osamu arrive outside his home. 

“ Yeah tho they’re probably say we cheated “

“ nah , we’re just smarter “ Koshi laughs a bit and steps off the bike “ Thank you for the ride ...and everything I know I keep saying it but really…we could be dead or worse if it wasn’t for you “

“ Anytime ...glad you're okay…Koshi”

Koshi blushed, he couldn’t deny the way it felt when Osamu said his name. It felt good and it felt right. He also couldn’t deny the fact that Osamu was rather handsome. He had a calming expression and aura about him that soothed him immensely. Osamu’s eyes were a soft grey almost blue , and koshi thought they were beautiful. “Hey ..you know your eyes are really nice “ he compliments .

Osamu blinks and feels butterflies flutter in his stomach “ thank you “ he says calmly though inside he’s anything but calm. Koshi just gave him a compliment, the prettiest guy he’s ever seen just gave him a compliment! He swallows down on nothing and thinks he should give a compliment in return.  
“ I like your beauty mark and hair color …”

Koshi giggled and thanked Osamu he goes as far as to call him sweet , they wait for Atsumu and Eita who seem to be taking their sweet time .

They make small talk in the meantime and they learn a bit about each other.   
Koshi tells him that his mother and Eitas mother were twins and that they had them only months apart, he also explains they passed away from the sickness that hit the country a few years ago and that their fathers died in the war .  
In return Koshi learns that Osamu and Atsumu’s mother died giving birth and their father left them in the care of their uncle, not being able to deal with the death of his wife . He blamed the twins for her demise and had made zero efforts to ever see them even just once. 

Koshi thinks it’s sad that they have a father and he refuses to be their for them nonetheless blames them for something that most certainly not their fault.   
“ That’s not your guy’s fault at all though you know that right ?”

Osamu doesn't say anything for a moment and koshi worries he has crossed a line . “ she died because of the stress of the delivery of twins. She was a fragile woman who apparently had health issues her whole life according to my uncle and doctors told her she would most likely die if she had us … she took that chance anyways … I don’t know if it’s right to say it’s our fault exactly but either way she gave her life for us so I’d never take away from her sacrifice or say she was wrong and I’ll always be grateful to her “ 

Koshi almost tears up .He manages not to and just places his hand on Osamu’s .” she loved you both very much then… and I owe her gratitude as well if you two weren’t born I’d probably be in bad shape right now…”

“ … Yea … “ Osamu smiled softly “ Yer parents loved you too I’m sure … I’m sorry what happened to them “

“ I like to think their all in better place “

“ That’s a sweet thought.. I hope they are ”

Silence comes over the two as they look face to face . They look at each for a while and for a moment it seems they’re inching in closer to each other .

Until they hear a familiar voice yelling “ YER A CHEATING ASSHOLE YA BASTARD “   
Atsumu had a look on his face that made Osamu roll his eyes and Koshi laugh.  
Koshi can see Eita laughing and it makes him happy to see him ok after what happened he was worried he would go into a state of paranoia.

“ Yer just dumb you could have followed “ Osamu argues.

“ I’m a man of honor unlike you “

Osamu sighs and looks over at Koshi “ are you two gonna be okay?” 

“ yeah thanks to you “

Atsumu came to a stop so Eita could step off . “ Thank you Atsumu”

“ No problem anytime “ Atsumu smirked, making the blonde omega blush . In truth he’d gladly give Eita a ride anywhere he wanted if it meant he got to be close to him . He liked the feeling of being held onto and frankly it felt nice to be so close. 

“ Tsumu stop flirting let’s go before it’s dark”

“ I’m - im not flirting! Shut Up Samu “ Astumu gulped he definitely was not trying to flirt . If he was, it was just because Eita made him do it, he didn’t have to be so pretty . 

“ get back home safe please !”

“ Yeah we will don’t worry “ osmau assures koshi , meanwhile Atsumu and Eita say their goodbyes . 

“ so.. your come hang out sometime ?” Eita asked shyly, brushing some hair behind his ear as he looked away . Atsumu smiled at the sight he was cute when he got shy. “ Yeah … when’s a good time ?”

“ we help our grandma during the week but weekends we’re completely free … “ 

“ Then next Saturday if you’d like we can hang out ? We can bring our bikes again and ride around or whatever ya want … “

“ O-ok… sounds fun i look forward to it”

“ likewise “ 

Osmau said his goodbyes to Koshi as well and pulled up beside his brother , gesturing to go.   
The twins wave and quickly pedal off and soon they're out of sight. 

Eita and Koshi look at each other , Koshi had a grin on and Eita questions why. 

“Oh nothing …. “

“ koshi “

“ you like Atsumu huh?”

“ W-what yeah of course I do he saved us! He’s a good person and I hope we can be friends “

“ that’s not what I meant “ koshi hums a bit and then laughs “ let’s get inside I bet grandma and grandpa are worried sick “ 

“ Oh uhh we didn’t bring the eggs or milk “

“ Eita we nearly got kidnapped forget about it come on”  
The two file inside and explain to their worried grandparents what happened and tell them about the two back haired twins that saved them .

“ Say Samu, were you about to kiss Koshi or did I make that up ?” Astumu askes riding by his brother . 

“ hmm oh...I didn’t know you fuckin interrupted before anything happend “

“ so you were ?”

“ Maybe”

“ So you like him?”

“ I do Koshi is very kind and cheerful and he’s pretty too he’s kinda like a whole package “

“ yea but …. eita is prettier “

“ koshi is”

“ your weird “

“ you are “ 

“ Whatever just don’t try and kiss Eita … twin promise “

“ don’t worry I won’t … “


End file.
